


A Good Son

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King frowned while he walked by many of Gotham City's shops.





	A Good Son

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King frowned while he walked by many of Gotham City's shops. Although he loathed society for shunning him due to his scrawny appearance earlier, he had to visit his mother. The Sewer King eventually approached his mother and smiled. His tears were revealed by a mother's grave marker. 

 

THE END


End file.
